Kiss Me
by lostinspacexx3
Summary: ' "Will you kiss me?" Stiles voice was still soft and took on a tentative tone, managing to be adorable at the same time. Slowly, Derek turned around with a curious look. "You want me to kiss you?" ' Light Slash, kissing and cuddling. Fluff. One-shot.


Hey! So, this is my first posted fic for the Teen Wolf fandom. I have a couple other ideas to finish up but I figured I'd see how well I do on this before I continue writing any of the others. So, drop a review please! I'd be very grateful. Enjoy! (:

* * *

**Title ::** Kiss Me.  
**Disclaimer ::** I don't own them, unfortunately.  
**Summary ::** ' "Will you kiss me?" Stiles voice was still soft and took on a tentative tone, managing to be adorable at the same time. Slowly, Derek turned around with a curious look. "You want me to kiss you?" ' Light Slash, kissing and cuddling. Fluff. One-shot.

"Derek?" Stiles voice was soft and quiet from behind him.

Derek hummed a reply, not turning around from his position by the window.

"Will-"

Derek waited. He heard Stiles' heartbeat pick up slightly, nerves bouncing off of him in waves. Stiles was silent for what seemed like a long time before earning the courage to speak up again.

"Will you kiss me?" Stiles voice was still soft and it took on a tentative tone, managing to be adorable at the same time.

Slowly, Derek turned around with a curious look. "You want me to kiss you?"

Stiles avoided his eyes for a few seconds. "Uh, yeah, I mean, if you want to too. You don't have to. I was just, uh, wondering, if you would...like to, you know? Cause, I would like to. I would really like it if you do." Stiles rambled, talking with his hands a bit. His mindless stream of words halted when he saw the smile that crept on to Derek's face because, holy hell, _Derek Hale_ was _smiling_ at him and it wasn't even a threatening smile - as if Derek was thinking about all the joy that killing Stiles would bring in this moment. It was a soft smile, amused but not condescending towards him, and seriously, Derek needed to smile more - like a lot more.

"You. You're-"

"I am." Derek nodded, smile still in place. He walked towards Stiles and heard the younger boy's breath hitch slightly. Derek leaned over Stiles, who was still seated on the edge of his bed from when they were discussing werewolf related research just a few moments earlier. Stiles took note of every shade of color in Derek's eyes. "You really want me to kiss you?" Derek's eyebrow quirked up just a little bit as he asked.

Stiles nodded, suddenly feeling incredibly small and insecure in front of Derek like this. Being beneath the other man's intense gaze made Stiles realize everything that Derek could possibly looking at. Stiles' brain decided that this was a very good time to point out every flaw that Derek might see in him, and not even the physical ones. He bit down on his lower lip as his own gaze dropped down to his lap. Stiles usually did very well at hiding any traces of his insecurities but, right now, with Derek looking at him like _that_, it was like each one decided that this was the moment to bombard Stiles' mind.

Derek reached up, tilting Stiles chin so that the teen was focused on him once more. Stiles looked up at him through long lashes, the honey brown color of Stiles' eyes engraving itself into Derek's mind. Then that smile was back on Derek's face the moment the teen had moved his head and Stiles let go of all those flaws and imperfections cause, if Derek was smiling then he wasn't paying any attention to them either. Stiles breath hitched again, he had never been looked at like this. Derek was looking at him like he had created the world, as if Stiles was the most important thing ever to grace the planet. Stiles realized in that moment that, in Derek's view, he was.

Stiles was definitely grateful he was already sitting down because, if he wasn't, the weakness in his knees right now would have definitely knocked him to the floor.

Derek leaned forward, just a little more, almost teasing Stiles' lips with his own now. "You're sure?"

"Yes." Stiles breathed out, gaze flicking down to Derek's lips before they met the light green shades of Derek's eyes once more. Derek did the same, barely holding back a groan as he closely watched Stiles' tongue dart out to wet his own lips. After seeing that, Derek couldn't resist any longer. He pressed closer to Stiles, capturing the younger boy's lips with his own. Stiles' eyes slipped closed, eyelashes brushing gently against Derek as he kissed back.

It was a long kiss. Soft, lingering, the kind of kiss that leaves your lips tingling and sends shivers down your spine. Stiles felt like he was dreaming, then Derek's hands reached over and rested on his waist. The firm grip of Derek's fingers in his sides reminded him that this time, he wasn't dreaming. This time Derek Hale was really kissing him, and _damn_, it really needed to happen as much as possible. Stiles moved his lips against Derek's, earning a faint moan from somewhere in Derek's throat. Stiles couldn't help the small smile that formed into the kiss. Derek smiled into it too, unable to resist the urge.

Derek pulled back just enough to look down at the teenager. "How's that?"

Stiles just nodded encouragingly. Derek smiled again, and Stiles couldn't breath properly.

He managed to get Derek to smile, not once, but like four times within the last few minutes.

Derek leaned over him more, causing Stiles to fall back slowly to lay on his bed. Derek crawled over him, pressing them together and capturing Stiles lips again. Derek slowly kissed at Stiles' bottom lip, then the top, before basically licking his way into Stiles' mouth. Stiles hands found their way into Derek's impossibly soft hair, pulling him closer. Derek rested his weight over Stiles, laying on him comfortably, and their breath mingled momentarily before Derek kissed him as throughly as possible once more. Stiles was more than content under the light pressure of Derek's weight, being kissed as breathlessly as he had always hoped to be.

Stiles gently pushed him away when oxygen became a priority, though not far enough to lose any other contact, just enough so he could take in a deep breath. Derek did the same and smiled down at him. Derek heard the faint moan that Stiles tried to hide, and kissed softly at the teen's jaw.

"You should really smile more often." Stiles mumbled shyly. Derek, surprisingly, bit gently on his lower lip as if he was any sort of embarrassed by the compliment and, oh god yes, _that_ look was even better.

"You should really ask me to kiss you more often." Derek said before pressing a kiss against Stiles' cheek.

Stiles made the same faint noise again and moved his hands to lift Derek's face. He pulled Derek back to him, pressing their lips together.

"I better never have to _ask_ again." He whispered.

After a long while of kissing at one another, Derek shifted off from Stiles and they climbed around the bed until they were both nestled comfortably under Stiles' warm blankets and laying beside one another. Derek had one arm stretched out beneath Stiles' pillow, where the teen was laying his head, and the other wrapped protectively around him. Stiles shifted closer to him, cuddling up towards Derek's chest. Derek's hand rubbed gently across his lower back, playing gently with Stiles' shirt. Stiles titled his face upwards, kissing at Derek's jaw, then his bottom lip, before taking it between his teeth playfully. Derek's grip tightened around him, arm lifting from beneath the pillow to wrap around Stiles' shoulders. He pulled Stiles closer against his chest like that as Stiles pulled back a little, teeth still locked on Derek's lip. Derek finally pulled his bottom lip free, chasing after Stiles' mouth to get him into another kiss before choosing to play the same lip biting movement against Stiles'.

"Seriously though," Stiles said after another long kiss. "Smile more."

Derek nodded a little. "Serious though, let me kiss you more."

"Only if you smile." Stiles teased. Derek did so, beaming down at the younger boy and Stiles began to believe that this was quite possibly the most Derek had ever smiled in his entire life, all put together, and he couldn't help the warm feeling that was settling in his chest for knowing it was because of him. Derek was smiling _because_ of Stiles, out of everyone Derek could go for Stiles was his choice, and that made the teenager as happy as anyone could ever hope to be. Derek's hands tightened on him and Stiles kissed that smile, something he vowed to continue make happening for as long as forever was.

* * *

Thanks for reading! And, like I said, this is my first fic for the fandom. So, tell me how I did? Please? I wanna post the others I've been thinking of but, if I can't write these guys well, then I won't...so...drop a review, please! It's a little after one a.m. here on the east coast, so, goodnight/goodmorning! (:


End file.
